Lead Me Home
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: Sequel to Apology Gone Wrong. Violet, 14 year old "orphan", escapes the orphanage; in search of her parents who she doesn't believe are dead. By chance, she meets Finn while on the road. Finn, who knows from experience why she escaped, and how, and knew knew that place isn't a home, but a prison, doesn't turn her in, but instead, helps her, and finds a place she can call "home."
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably should wait a while before posting a sequel, but I couldn't help it! :) Ok, so this is 14 years after the first one, so Finn's like, in his mid-50s, and Holley's almost 40. She's like, 37 or something. Figure out the rest for yourself. :) Enjoy. Oh, btw, the picture is Violet. She loks exactly like Holley, except she's a different color, and because she's only 14, her lips are...well, not bulgy...**

Chapter 1

**Violet's POV**

I drove through the crowded hallways of the London orphanage. Fourteen years old, and I still haven't been adopted since the day I was put in this prison…

I was indigo in color, and had beautiful green eyes. Not that anyone noticed, but still. They're worth mentioning.

I've tried to escape this rotten excuse for a home before. Two years ago, actually. And let me tell you, that did NOT end well…

Long story short, I ended up in prison. For two hours, but still…

Apparently, I was intruding on a place called C.H.R.O.M.E.. I've always wondered what that place was, and felt strangely drawn to it…

I'm pretty sure it's a spy agency. Why else would they lock me up for intruding? Why else would there be a bunch of lemons in the prison? No idea, actually…

There was one particular car in that prison that really freaked me out. He was a complete stranger, yet he seemed familiar somehow…But why would I know a car with three wheels that's been in jail for over ten years? Though he kept staring at me, like I looked familiar to him, too…He told me my eyes were beautiful, then ignored me until the orphanage came to clear things up with C.H.R.O.M.E..

For the record, I had always wondered about my parents. Who were they? Were they even alive? If they're alive, why didn't they want me? Could they not afford to feed me? Maybe they were hobos…The only thing the orphanage knew is that my mother took the liberty of naming me, then put me up for adoption.

But not all hope was lost. I planned to escape the orphanage... T_onight._ It was a genius plan. I just needed to be patient…

**Tomber's POV**

Two years ago, when that girl was arrested, I couldn't put my tire on it, but she looked so familiar it was killing me. For most of the time, I just stared at her. Then I realized. She had eyes I hadn't seen in over ten years. _Holley's eyes._ I then realized that she was my daughter… And my mind boggled over the fact that if I hadn't done what had gotten me into this jail, she wouldn't exist.

**No Particular POV**

Mater and Holley sat at Flo's café. Finn and Holley were on a long break from any missions, and they were, obviously, spending it in Radiator Springs. After all, Holley wanted to spend as much time with her husband as possible.

Holley had often wondered what happened to her daughter; if she was happy with the family she was with now… Or if she even had a family.

**Finn's POV**

I had often wondered what happened to Holley's daughter. Holley didn't know, but she still hasn't been adopted. I know from experience; the orphanage we put her in is cold and unforgiving. It's hard to grow up there. They call that place a home, but… It really isn't. It's a _prison._

I didn't have to hear that she tried to run away once to know she hates it there. Funny… She ended up in C.H.R.O.M.E.'s prison… She didn't even know she was in the same room as her father…

I keep worrying she has too much of Holley in her, and will successfully escape. Well, that's what I did, isn't it? I wonder if she's found any of my secret passages…

I remember the day we gave her up like it was last fourteen years ago… (Which it was, but I remember things quite vividly…)

_Holley and I drove alongside Agent Pendle to London's orphanage. I didn't enjoy being here. It brought back too many unpleasant memories…_

_We drove up to the front desk. Agent Pendle said to the car at the desk, "This child is chrome in color." Referring to Holley's daughter. The receptionist nodded in understanding. C.H.R.O.M.E. had arranged that secret code with the orphanage so they would know what happened and why the child was being put here._

"_Did you name her?" The receptionist asked Holley._

"_Violet."_

_The receptionist smiled. "Wonderful. I'll send for someone to take her."_

_In minutes, a car had come to take Violet away. I nudged Holley with my tire, and we drove away. I just wanted to get out of there. So did Holley, but I stopped at a section of the large brick wall that surrounded the perimeter of the property. I drove closer, and saw that one of the bricks had __**Do not push **__carved into it. I smiled at the memory. Holley drove up next to me._

"_I'm the one who carved that…" I said after a few seconds. I chuckled and pushed it with my tire. Some of the ground under the wall parted, creating a tunnel big enough for a young car to drive through, and under the wall._

"_Wow…" Holley said._

_I cleared my throat. "Shall we go?"_

_Once on the other side, I pushed the brick that was slightly sticking out. The secret passage closed._

"_I do hope she's adopted by a kind family…"_

"_I do believe she'd be better off with you, Holley."_

"No. _She really wouldn't…"_

"_If you say so…"_

She would've been better off with Holley. But Holley was certain she wouldn't, and put her up for adoption. And who adopted her? No one. I don't blame Holley, not at all. She was just trying to do what was best.

Perhaps she will escape. After all, it's in her blood…

**So how does everyone like it so far? :)**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! This chapter should be…interesting…It's not every day I'm on a sugar high…Oh wait, yes it is! :) **

**Special thanks to my friend and editor, Worst Dream. Best Nightmare.. :) She's a great friend, because, she is, and only a true friend would sit and **_**actually listen **_**to me rant on about Cars 2 and Finn McMissile all day. :)**

**Thanks SO MUCH to those who reviewed!**

**Mere: (Why are you always first to read and review? :D) I start reading your review, and I'm like, "…wwhhhAAATTT!? D:" Then I read the rest and start laughing. :) **

**Phinbella1349: Thanks! And I can relate to her slightly too…I guess she's just that kind of perso…car. :)**

**Morgan and The Holograms: Something…dramatic…:D **

Chapter 2

**Violet's POV**

I escaped using that secret passage thing under the wall. I discovered it when I was seven. It said, '**Do not push**'. Well what did they think I was going to do, **not **push it!?Of course I pushed it. And every Friday night I snuck out. I bought some candy, or just enjoyed freedom. Enjoyed being outside of the orphanage.

Of course, with my experience of sneaking out, avoiding bobbies, and sneaking back in, and just basically sneaking around, I had a lot of experience. When I was little, I even pretended that as I was sneaking out or sneaking back in, I was a spy. Sometimes I still picture myself as a spy, you know, for fun.

So now as I wandered through the streets of London, my few belongings in my trunk, I weighed my options.

I could take a plane somewhere. I had _plenty _of money(about eight-hundred pounds). Pretty much my life savings. When I snuck out, I never spent more than five pounds. I had so much because of that, and you'd be surprised how much rich parents pay babysitters to watch their small brats for a night.

Well, that's all behind me now. I could continue wandering London, maybe explore England. Or I could fly somewhere far away and start a new live. Like China! Wait, I don't speak Chinese! Well, scratch _that _idea…perhaps I could go to America…

Yeah! America! I'll go to America! The United States! But…which one? I could…I could start on the East Coast, then drive cross country! Try to find somewhere to stay, somewhere to get a job, make a life…

Maybe I should travel short distances for now…I could go to France. Paris. I know some French…I know hello, goodbye, please, excuse me, yes, no, a lot. Enough to ask for directions, and enough to be friendly.

So it was decided. I'm going to Paris.

…

When I reached the airport, I was a little nervous. I've snuck out before, but never had I run away, much less take a plane to another country as an unaccompanied minor.

I reluctantly drove over to a desk.

"Can I help you? Are you lost, darling?"

"Um, no…thank you…I'd like to book a flight to Paris, France, please…"

The car behind the desk stared at me for a moment. "Well…you realize that would cost a few hundred pounds?"

"I'm aware."

"…Alright…"

…

Well that went more smoothly than expected….soon I was driving looking for gate eight. Once I found it, I sat in one of the seats to wait. Let's see…what did I have in my trunk to entertain myself with? Despite living at an orphanage all my life, I had some pretty neat stuff. I had with me my laptop, I pod, drawing pad, and many, many books. I took out one of my books and began to read, glancing up at the clock every so often.

…

Soon I was on the plane. So far so good…as we took off, I once again got out my book, and began to read. I was home-free. Safe from the orphanage. By the time they realized I was gone, I would be driving underneath the Eifel Tower, I thought smiling to myself.

…

As I wandered through the streets of Paris, I was _so _glad I made this decision. I drove down a street, and was met by a large sign. It read, "Marché Aux Pièces"

Curious, I drove over into the shop. It was amazing inside. So many booths of car parts. Some, though, were empty. I had a feeling this place used to be more…lively.

I passed a booth of just lights. It was beautiful. I turned the street and saw so many more booths. So many more cars. I drove a long way before I came to an old empty dusty garage.

It was closed, with a "No trespassing" sign,but I went in anyway. Inside, it was filthy and abandoned. There were multiple car parts hanging from the ceiling, stacked against the wall, and in boxes in the back of the garage.

I **did not **want to go in there. But my tires thought otherwise. I felt…strangely drawn inside…

**Finn's POV**

I was assigned on a mission, alone, without Holley, in Paris. I had just finished the mission this morning, and was driving through the streets of Paris.

I turned a sunny corner and saw a familiar sign, "Marché Aux Pièces." I don't know what made me go in. I didn't like coming here. It reminded me of Tomber. After what he did to Holley…

I shouldn't dwell on the past. But…I wonder what happened to Tomber's old shop.

My tires subconsciously carried me down the path to Tomber's garage. Even though I was going very slow, I had a flashback of chasing Tomber down this very street. When I came to a tire stand I stopped, and smiled. This was where Holey caused Tomber to flip over, then she electrocuted him with her electro-shockers.

I continued driving. I had entered Tomber's garage silently. I stopped in my tracks when I saw someone in here.

"You're not supposed to be here." I said in a stern voice. The young girl jumped, and turned.

…

**Violet's POV**

I turned around. Standing there was an old Silvery-blue Aston Martin of some sort. An old sort, that's for sure. He had a suave mustache, and kind eyes the color of the ocean when light is shining through it.

When I turned, his face was stern. But as soon as he saw me, his eyes widened in shock.

"I-I'm sorry…"

The old car continued to stare at me.

"Is…is this your garage?"

He snapped back into reality. "No, it's an old…_friend _of mine…" he said. Something told me the car he was talking about wasn't his friend.

"Oh…"

"…Violet…?"

I stopped. This car knew my name. _How did he know my name!? _

"_H-how do you know my name?_"

"It _is _you…My Ford, you look _exactly _like your mother…"

My engine stopped. _**He knew my mum.**_

"You knew my mum?"

"I **know **your mother. And father…"

"…You…you do?"

He didn't say anything.

"Who are you?"

"Oh…my apologies…Finn McMissile…British intelligence."

My eyes widened. "Does that mean you're a spy?"

"…Yes. I suppose you should know, considering your mother is also."

"She is?"

"Indeed." Finn said, smiling for the first time.

"So…you said you know my mum…how? …ARE YOU MY GRANDFATHER!?" I asked, suddenly freaked out.

"No no no…"

"Uncle?"

"Afraid not."

"Cousin?"

"Aren't I a little old to be your cousin?"

"…Alright, then what relation do you have to my mom?"

"I've been her spy partner for the last fifteen years."

**Cliffhanger! XD**

**Okay, I was watching Cars 2(when am I not? :D), so it's the part where Finn says, "You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." I paused it while he's saying "never", he's looking up and smiling, and Holley's looking at him like…I dunno how to describe it, she looks like she's kinda sick of him, so I thought, "What if at that moment, Finn was like…talking nonsense and he was a loopy for some reason? 'Cause it sure looks like that…"The I paused it again, and he's got his eyes closed, and he was talking, so his tongue was moving, so it looks like he's got his eyes closed and he's about to stick out his tongue at Mater. Then I paused it again, and he's looking at Holley with drooped eyelids, like now he's the one saying, "Yur Purty…" The I paused it AGAIN, and Finn's still got his eyelids drooped, and he's looking at Mater, and he's got his tires pointed at Mater, like he's saying something crazy to Mater. Then I paused it LAST TIME I paused it, when Mater says, "And Finn," and right before he says "this here is my date." And Finn looks loopy. Then I paused it, okay I lied, THIS is the last time I paused it. When Mater says that Holley is his date, then Finn's looking at Holley while Holley's looking at him like, "Why the heck is he calling me his date!?" But when it's paused…it looks like Finn's goin "Yur Purty" to Holley, and she's lookin' at him like he's crazy. :) Wow…long author's note…**

**LOOPY FINN! XD**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! :D Please excuse any spelling and/or grammar mistakes; I'm typing this from my grandparent's house, and instead of uploading the chapter from Microsoft Word, I have to type it up in Doc Manager... -_-**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. :)**

**Morgan and the Holograms: :)**

**Mere: Yup. :) **

**baby inuyasha13: I watch it AT LEAST once a week...Usually at least once every day, if I have the chance. :)**

** Mrs. McMissile: I'm finding that drama is my new thing, lately...O.o And wouldn't it be so funny if Finn was randomly loopy? Like, if he got drunk or hit with Professor Z's crazy ray or something? ...He should really make that...**

Chapter 3

**Violet's POV**

"So...my mum's a spy."

"That's correct."

"...Is my dad a spy?"

Finn hesitated before answering, "No."

I decided to let him leave it at that. I sensed it was a sore subject for him.

Then something occured to me. "This old shop...it isn't his, is it?"

Finn looked at me in shock. "Yes...it is..." The he chuckled. "You truly are your mother's daughter..."

"So..about my mother..."

"I could take you to her, but...I'm not sure how she will react..."

"Finn?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Why...why didn't she want me?"

Finn sighed. "Some things are best left a mystery, child."

I wasn't satisfied with that answer. I knew he knew. But I didn't pressure him, though. I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Come on." he said.

"Where are we going?"

"A small town called Radiator Springs."

"...Isn't that where Lightning McQueen lives?"

"Indeed. And, it's also where your mother now lives."

...

Finn led me to a big silver and black jet.

"Siddeley?" he called. The jet was asleep. Finn sighed.

"Siddeley!"

"What? I'm awake! Afterburners ready...to...oh. Hello, Finn. Wait...Holley, I thought you were still...wait..." he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Finn...who's this?"

"Violet, meet Siddeley. Sid, meet Violet."

"Hello..." I said.

"Why hello, Violet."

"Violet, why don't you board Sid. I need to speak with him about something..."

"Okay." I said, driving in. I stopped though, so I could hear what they were saying.

"Finn, why does she look so familiar? More specifically, like Holley?"

"Becasue she's Holley's daughter."

"What!? Wait...what's she doing in Paris? Didn't you put her in the London orphanage?"

"She escaped."

"Escaped? Finn, don't you think that's a bit overly dramatic?"

"Sid, you're forgeting that I grew up there. It's a horrible place. I don't blame her for running away. I wonder if she used any of my secret passage ways..."

"Well, what are you doing? Taking her to Holley? How will she react? And are you ever going to tell her who who father is?"

"Yes, I'm taking her to Holley. Maybe she'll...I don't know. But Mater said he wouldn't mind keeping her, if Holley's okay with it..."

"Alright. I'll set a flight for Radiator Springs."

...

"Alright, Violet, just...stay close to me..."

"Okay, Uncle Finn."

"Do stop calling me that..."

"Why?" I asked laughing.

Finn sighed.

Soon, a sign that read, "Welcome to Radiator Springs, home of Lightning McQueen and Sir Tow Mater" came into view. Behind the sign, there was an old police car.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff."

"Finn? When did you come back from your mission?"

"This morning, actually."

"Huh. Well I'm sure Holley will be glad to know that..."

For the first time, he noticed me hiding timidly behind Finn.

"And who do we have here?"

"This is Violet."

"Howdy, Violet. I'm Sheriff."

"Hullo, Sheriff."

"Well, we better get into town."

"Alright. See ya, Finn. Oh, and today Flo is serving special treats to everyone. I suggest stopping there."

"Thank you, Sheriff. See you around."

As we drove further towards the town, Finn stopped to say hi to a rusty tow truck towing a car.

"Finn! Shoot, is it done good ta see ya! When did you get done wit'cha mission?"

"Just this morning."

"Dad-gum, who's this?"

"Mater, this is...Violet..."

Mater's smile fell, and his eyes widened. "Yur Violet?"

"Y-yes..." I said in a timid voice.

"Well, dad-gum!" He said, goofy smile returning. "Look how big you is! And ya look jus' like yur mom!"

"She has grown quite considerably in the last fourteen years, hasn't she?"

"Yeah! Well, I gotta get back ta work..."

"Of course. have fun towing and salvaging."

"You bet!" Mater said, driving away.

We soon came to a cafe. Finn drove over to a purple Jaguar. I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's my mother.

"Finn! How was your mission?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, it was fine, Holley. The _really _interesting thing happened _after _the mission, though."

And my mother directed her attention to me.

**Dun dun dun! D: How's Holley going to react? Hopefully in a responsible manner... -_-**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait! I've been so busy, and have only been able to work on my stories bit by bit, so whole chapters took long to write… And just to be on the safe side, I'm changing the rating of this. Thank you SO MUCH to those who reviewed.**

**Mere: Yeah, Mater see's the positive side of everything. :) **

**Mrs. McMissile: Mummy will react badly. Jk! And that was my favorite part of the chapter. What do you think he was dreaming about? O.o :) **

**Iron Morgan: Yup! I'm gonna be evil for this chapter! :D Not really… Actually, not... Maybe… Just read and see. :)**

Chapter 4

**Violet's POV**

"Holley, why don't you come with us?" Finn said. It was more of a command than a question.

My mother nodded and she and I followed Finn as he drove out of the café and to the end of the road.

"Why don't we all go up to the cliff?" Finn asked.

I glanced over at my mother, who looked like the gears in her hood were working out who I was.

…

After a while of driving, we came to the most spectacular waterfall I had ever seen.

_See, __**this **__is why you left. _I told myself. Then confidently added the thought: _This is why it was worth it._

We soon came to a restaurant. I read the sign: Wheel Well Motel, but we didn't stop here. We kept driving.

We drove to the very top of the cliff. You could see _everything _from the interstate, to Radiator Springs, to land that went for _miles_.

Finn stopped and turned to look at my mother.

"I'm sure you recognize her?" he asked her.

"I have a hunch that I'm hoping is wrong…" she said, eyeing me. I was suddenly more nervous than before. I'd always feared that my parents gave me up for the reason they didn't want me. I now knew that fear was real. My mother wanted nothing to do with me.

"She looks just like you, doesn't she." Finn said. He wasn't asking her.

"I can't say she looks like Tomber at all." My mother said, not taking her eyes off me. Tomber? Was that my father's name?

"How?" my mother asked. "When? Why?" she asked Finn, finally directing her attention away from me.

"My mission was in Paris." He began to explain. "When I finished, I decided to take a drive through the streets. And I stumbled across somewhere I haven't been in a little over fourteen years."

"Marché Aux Pièces." My mother whispered.

"Inside, Tomber's garage was open, and inside the garage, I found Violet. She explained how she escaped the orphanage, bought a plane ticket, and went to Paris."

"Escaped? Isn't that…a bit of an exaggeration?"

"I grew up there, Holley." My mother's expression softened with the newly acquired information. "It's best described as a prison."

Something clicked. There was something about how my mother didn't want me. How my mother said Tomber's name. I was under the impression Finn and my mother hated Tomber.

Putting those facts together, I realized something. I realized the truth.

_I was a mistake. _

_I was a result of how my father had hurt my mother._

Finn and my mother stared at me. Had I said that out loud?

They exchanged glances.

"You _truly _are your mother's daughter." Finn said for the second time.

"Yeah…" my mother said in disbelieving tone.

"I said that out loud?" I asked.

"In barely a whisper." Finn answered.

We were silent as the desert wind blew. I looked at the ground. I didn't want to look at my mother. I didn't want to know if she was looking at me.

"Well, what do we do now? Send her back to the orphanage?"

Panic washed over me.

"No." Finn told her and relief flooded through me.

"So… What do we do?" my mother asked for a second time.

Finn thought for a moment. "We could keep her here."

My mother didn't look like she liked that idea.

Finn drove over to Holley and dropped his voice to a whisper so I wouldn't hear. I did, though.

"Holley, all she wanted to do was see you. All she wanted to do was find out why you didn't want her and try to change that about her."

"I didn't want her because she's also Tomber's daughter." My mother whispered back.

"She can't change her heritage."

"Then I don't want her." My mother whispered coldly, and then drove away.

Finn sighed and turned towards me. "You're mother…"he said, searching for the correct words to say.

"…doesn't want me." I finished for him. He looked surprised, so I added, "I heard."

He drove over to me. "I'm sure her decision will change. For now, you're my responsibility, and I will be staying here."

"But…" I started but couldn't get the words out.

"You have more in common with your mother than your father. I actually haven't seen any characteristics of him in you so far. Your mother admitted that herself. If you can prove that to her…" Finn explained to me, but his voice trailed off.

"…she'll keep me?"

Finn smiled at me. "Now, come. You must be hungry."

**Jeez, is Violet a smart kid, or what!? I realize this chapter was kinda short, but like I said; messa busy. Review, please. :) **

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Holley swears in this chapter…O.o Does anybody else become a completely different person when they write? **

**Thank you to those who reviewed. :)**

**Iron Morgan: Same here. She's worse in this chapter! Besides the warning! You've been warned. I'm saying warn a lot…:/**

**Seriously, did anyone notice I reviewed this myself? :) lol**

**Mere: Finn=Nice! :D**

**Mrs. McMissile: No, not like you! Jk. :) Alright, stop drooling over Finn. You're gonna make me start, too, and you know about the bet between my brother and I…Wait, that's over today! Never mind. Continue. XD**

Chapter 5

**Violet's POV**

I stayed in Radiator Springs with Finn for the next few days. I had been introduced to the town, and basically knew everyone. And everyone seemed to like me. Mater always had something funny to say, Flo was always kind, Luigi and Guido always seemed to be happy, and so on. And I'm not even going to mention Mr. McQueen. I thought he'd be a jerk, but he isn't. He's even a dad. That, I didn't expect.

At this moment, Finn and I were at Flo's café with my mother. Except, my mother was next to Finn, not me. She was pretending I wasn't there.

"So, Holley," Finn said with a smirk on his grill. "I don't recall you ever giving Violet a middle name."

My mother glared at him. "No, I didn't."

"Well one can't just drive around without a middle name! You ought to give it to her now." He said, still smiling.

"Oh, look, there's Mater. He said he wanted to speak with me earlier. See you later, Finn." My mother said before driving off towards Mater. Maybe I should stop calling him that… He is my step-father, isn't he?

Finn sighed and looked at me. "I'm terribly sorry for the way she's been acting, Violet."

"It's alright." I said quietly, looking at the ground. "It's not your fault."

I looked over at Finn, who didn't respond. He wore an expression I couldn't identify. Guilt?

"It's my father's. Right?"

Finn took a deep breath. "Yes. Your mother is ignoring you because of your father."

"Finn?"

He looked over at me. "Yes, Violet?"

"Can… Can I see my father?"

Finn was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure that'd be the best idea…" my face fell. "…though I suppose we could provide him with a visit."

I looked up at him. He was smiling, but there was also a...worried look in his eyes? Fearful? Blimey, Finn's expressions are hard to read…

…

**No POV**

"Hol, we done need to talk." Mater said in a soft voice.

"What is it, Mater?"

"It's about Violet. Git Finn, so we all can talk."

"Mater…"Holley groaned.

"Go." Mater said sternly, pointing with his tire, surprising Holley.

"Alright…"

…

Finn, Holley, and Mater stood in an, at the moment, abandoned part of town.

"We could adopt her, Hol." Mater told Holley.

"No!"

"Holley, that may be for the best." Finn assured.

"No! I am _not _adopting her! She's not just my child, she's Tomber's, too! I refuse to acknowledge that she's my daughter!"

"Holley," Finn said in a quiet voice. "All she wants," he paused. "is for you to love her."

"Well then her wish is denied." Holley said coldly.

"Holley! Why can't you see that she has feelings just as any other car!?" Finn scolded her.

"Yeah!" Mater agreed.

"Why can't you two understand!?" Holley said, her voice strained. When she spoke again, her voice cracked. "Why can't you see that I don't want her? Why can't you see that she's also Tomber's daughter? Why can't you see that she is just the result of that stupid mistake I made! Both of them! During that mission and when I went to apologize! She's not the same as any other car! She's the daughter of a son of a bitch, and **I don't love her!**" Then she stormed off, leaving a stunned Finn and Mater standing there. Neither of them had ever heard Holley swear before.

Finn glanced into his rearview mirror, and silently gasped. On a dusty window, he saw Violet's reflection. Violet's broken-hearted, on the verge of tears, reflection.

"Violet." He called. Mater looked up. "I know you're back there, dear. Come over here."

Violet timidly drove over next to Finn. Once next to him, she leaned against him, and a tear rolled down her hood. Finn gently stroked her hood.

"I want to see my father." She said and took a shaky breath. "I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"Alright." Finn told her. "I'll contact Siddeley."

**I have no comments to make whatsoever. **

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here. Does anyone still want to read this after how Holley's been acting? Violet's off to see Tomber, now. Who thinks he's gonna die in this chapter? **

**Thank you **_**so much **_**to those who reviewed. Quote! **

"**Thank you **_**so much, **_**Sir Axlerod. I **_**really **_**look forward to racing. This is a great opportunity." HAHAHAYAHAHA! :D Hey… Speaking of Axleord… He's gonna be in this chapter! :D **

**Mrs. McMissile: Oooooookaaaaaay? Nice cheer… You BETTER never become a cheerleader! Not that that was bad, or anything, but just don't… **

**Mere: Good, 'cause there's gonna be a LOT of drama in this chapter… **

**Iron Morgan: Good idea! *pulls up chair next to you* My money's on Violet! **

Chapter 6

**Finn's POV**

Violet stood looking out of a jet window. A million things were going through her mind, I could imagine. But now that she knew why her mother hated her, I'm sure she wanted to beat that reason senseless. And that reason happened to be her father. Where I was taking her.

"Violet?"

She turned.

"Would you like to see a photo of your father?"

Violet nodded and drove over to me. On the computers, I opened up a file of pictures. I opened up the only pictureI had of Tomber: Tomber and I joking around at the airport. Siddeley had decided to snap a picture when we weren't looking.

"Siddeley snapped a picture when we weren't looking." I explained. "'Some spy I was,' your father had said. 'That I couldn't sense a camera on me.'"

"My father… He used to be…"

I took a deep breath and said, "My informant. I saved him from a Moroccan impound long, long ago. In return, he would help me acquire information only someone in the black market would know."

"He was in the black market?"

"A black market parts dealer." I said, then chuckled. "A treacherous lowlife, I had said after I said that exact statement to Mater and your mother."

Violet looked closer at the picture, then gasped. "I… I've seen him before!"

"You have?"

"Yes! When I intruded on that place years ago… They threw me in their prison!" she exclaimed, pouting slightly. "Of course, I got out two hours later… But still! Who throws a twelve year old in prison!? Anyway… I saw him in there… He kept looking at me… He told me I had beautiful eyes then ignored me for the rest of the time I spent in there…"

I nodded. Tomber knew. Wait… He had said her eyes were beautiful? Is that how he recognized her? Did Tomber perhaps do that unspeakable thing for an actual reason that wasn't bad? No, that's ridiculous. Tomber's hated Holley since they met. Well, since Holley electrocuted him. They met afterward.

"He looks so…"

"Like he didn't do what he did?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I agree… To this day I have no idea what came over him… Well, perhaps electricity…"

"Electricity?"

"Want to know how your parents met?"

She nodded.

"On her first field mission, we needed an expert on car parts. We needed to find out who an engine belonged to."

"What?"

"All we had was a picture."

"Oh. I thought you had an actual engine…"

"Moving on. We found your father in Paris, and he ran. We chased after him. To end the chase, your mother caused your father to flip over into a pile of tires." I paused and smiled. "It was actually a bit funny…"

"What happened next?"

"Your mother used her electro shockers on him. I ordered Mater to tow him to his garage, and we all talked there."

Violet nodded. "Did… Did he help with that mission?"

"Oh, of course. He gave us the time and place of a meeting that was being held by the villains. Of course, infiltrating that meeting didn't exactly end well…"

"It didn't?"

"No, we were all captured and tied up on the gears of Big Bently."

"What? Did you die?"

I looked at her with a look as if to say, "_Really?"_

"Sorry… Stupid question… Obviously not… H-how did you get out?"

"Well, Mater used his Gatling guns to saw through the ropes dangling him from the ceiling, and your mother used her electro shockers to reverse the polarity of the clock-"

"In English, please?"

I sighed. "She shot the control box thingy with her electro shockers causing the clock to turn backwards, causing the gear we were on to move backwards, and the ropes snapped when –"

"Not _that _simply…"

"Oh, forget it. That's how your parents met. Then sometime after the mission your mother went to apologize for shocking him, and…"

I looked at the floor. "And that didn't end well."

"Finn?"

I looked up.

"It… It wasn't… Your fault… Was it?" she asked me.

I looked away from her. "Violet, I know you hate your father. You have a right to. But… It's not just his fault. Well, it pretty much is, but… I didn't know where your mother was when she went to see him. I should have. If I couldn't guess where she was by attempting to contact her I should have found her. And before that day… It was my fault for not telling her ahead of time that your father was my informant. Then she never would have shocked him… He never would have hated her… She wouldn't have a reason to apologize… Hate me, Violet. It's my fault."

Violet was silent. After a while she said, "I don't hate you."

"You should."

"No. Everyone makes mistakes. I hate my father because he chose to make that mistake. Yours were honest mistakes."

"Well…"

"_Finn?" _said Siddeley's voice over the intercom.

"Yes, Siddeley?"

"_We've began flying over England. We should be landing soon._"

"Alright. Thank you, Siddeley."

…

When we landed in London, Violet looked very uneasy. I realized it was because of the orphanage.

"Violet?"

She turned.

"You trust me, don't you?"

She nodded.

"And know I would never take you back?"

She nodded once more.

"Then relax, child." I gently told her.

…

"Agent McMissile! What are you doing here, Sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Just stopping by for a visit." I answered.

Violet and I drove over to the prison doors.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. I unlocked the doors and pushed them open.

Once inside, I recognized the lemons from the WGP scam. Haven't seen them in a while.

"Hey! McMissile!" Grem called. "Long time no see, huh?"

I stopped, and turned to look at him. "There something I can do for you?" I asked coldly.

"Yeah, see that key hangin' on the wall there?"

I glared at him then turned.

"Don't leave us, man!" Acer desperately called. "We don't get any visitors or anything, all of our escape plans fail, we have no knowledge of the outside world! And the Professor died, and-"

"What?" I said, turning back towards them.

"It's true. Zündapp died three years ago." Axlerod said.

"Is Tomber still here?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful." I said, then Violet and I drove to the back of the prison.

"Wait! Don't leave us, man!" Acer yelled.

"At least tell us who the girl is!" Grem yelled.

When we reached Tomber's cell, I had déjà vu. We were in the same positions we were in fourteen years ago.

"Bonjour, Finn…" Tomber said without turning around. "It's been a long time since you threw me in here."

"It's been a long time," I paused, "Since you got yourself thrown in here."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Finn? Come to gloat after fourteen years?"

"I'm here not because I wanted to see you. Someone else wanted to see you."

That must have confused Tomber, because he turned to see who was with me. His eyes widened when he saw Violet.

I glanced at her. She looked at me. I nodded.

She drove a bit closer to the cell. She and Tomber were studying each other. After a minute, Violet spoke.

"Hello, Father."

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, who thinks Tomber's gonna die in the NEXT chapter?**

**Finn: *slowly raises tire* **

***facepalm* GO hide in the bushes, or something…**

**Finn: When have I ever done that?**

**You know what I'm talking about…**

**Review?**

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! :D The chapter that Tomber dies! Actually, he doesn't. But he's in trouble... :3 **

**Thank you to those who care enough to read and review. :) 8 of them!? I think that's a new record for reviews for individual chapters! :D**

**Mrs. McMissile: ... On a wee bit of a sugar rush, by any chance? O_O**

**Mere: Good, cause there's gonna be a lot of it...**

**Iron Morgan: It's as good as whooped. :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Well, you did this time, so I'm happy. :) And he SHOULD die... Vi's too nice to kill someone, though...**

**Ming 132: Thank you! :) I'm glad you like it. :)**

**baby inuyasha 13: :)**

**Guest: She will eventually. :) And thank you, it's pretty fun to write. :) **

**R(Guest): Yup. :) And he thought he was in trouble when he was put in prison! XD**

**Btw, my good friend, Worst Dream. Best Nightmare. finished editing Apology Gone Wrong, and has started editing the sequel.(this story) I highly suggest going back and reading AGW again; it sounds SO much better than it was! Thanks to .! :3 **

Chapter 7

Tomber and Violet continued to stare at each other. Tomber looked taken aback at being called "father" for a moment, but only for a moment.

Violet finally spoke again.

"My mother hates me. Because of you."

"Would you rather have your mother hate you, or be dead? Because without me, you'd be dead."

"I think I know that." Violet replied coldly.

Then Violet said something Finn didn't expect.

"Finn still wants to know why you did it. And now so do I."

Tomber stared at Finn and Violet blankly.

"She's right, Tomber. I told you I wasn't finished with you. I still want an answer. Why?"

Tomber was silent. That was the question he never again wanted to hear. He was afraid of the answer. He was ashamed of the answer.

Finn took Tomber to an interrogation room.

"Why didn't you do this fourteen years ago?" Violet asked. Finn ignored her. He hooked Tomber up to a polygraph.

"Why did you do it, Tomber? Was it because you hated her?"

Tomber took a breath. There was no way he could keep his secret any longer. " No. I don't hate Holley."

Finn was a bit surprised to see this wasn't a lie, but his expression didn't change.

"Why, then?"

"I..."

"If you didn't hate her, how DO you feel towards her?"

"I don't hate her, but it's not that I like her..." Tomber said. Finn looked at the lie detector disapprovingly, then up at Tomber.

"Tomber, why did you do it?" Finn asked again.

"Because... Because... Finn, Je l'aime."

Finn looked at him in disbelief. Then glanced down at the lie detector. Tomber had spoken the truth.

"You..."

"And hate her at the same time... But mostly..."

"W-wha-what did he say!?" Violet asked.

"I love her!" Tomber yelled, then closed his eyes and rested his front bumper on the table.

Violet was now silent. So was Finn.

"_He told me I had beautiful eyes then ignored me for the rest of the time I spent in there…_" Violet had told him on Siddeley. Now that made sense.

...

Tomber was put back in his cell, and Finn and Violet aboard Siddeley and flying back towards Radiator Springs.

Finn was more shocked than Violet was. He would never have guessed...

...

"Holley!" Finn called out, spotting Holley at the cafe. "Holley, you need to come with me, NOW."

Finn left Violet with Flo, and he and Holley drove away.

"Finn, if this is about Violet, I swear, I-"

"Holley, it's about Tomber. I hooked him up to a polygraph. He said... He said he loved you."

Holley was stunned. Too shocked to speak. Finn drove away. He didn't know what else to say. He went back to Violet.

...

**Holley's POV**

_He LOVED me!? LOVED ME!? Then why the bloody hell did he do what he did!? Wait a moment... He... Violet... Is a result of what he did to me. No, she's just a child without anyone to love her. No, she's a monster. Her father is, anyway... Then she isn't? Perhaps..._

Holley drove over to the cafe. Finn was talking to Violet quietly.

"Finn... May I speak with Violet?"

Violet reluctantly drove with Holley to the very top of the cliff.

"Violet, I..."

"Hate me, I know."

"...No. I don't hate you. But I'm not sure I love you, either."

"Why didn't you do abortion? Then I wouldn't..."

"Because that would be murder, Violet."

"It'd be easier for everyone if I were dead..."

"No, it wouldn't, Violet."

"What's the point of living if no one loves you?"

Holley hesitated before saying, "Finn loves you. Mater loves you. This town loves you."

Violet looked up at her mother.

"And I've realized... You can't change who your father is. And... Violet," Holley said. "Violet Susan, my daughter,"

Violet realized Holley had just given her a middle name.

"...I'm sorry. And I love you."

**~The End~ **

**Epilogue, anyone? **

_~*I become a completely different person when I write*~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who reviewed. :) Sadly, the story is over. But all good things must come to an end, right? :)**

**Mrs. McMissile: Yes, well...**

**Iron Morgan: Yes, they can. :)**

**Mere: :)**

**Ming132: :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Yes, interesting twist, huh?**

~Epilogue~

**Fifteen years later...**

"I'll get it!" Holley called to Flo after they heard the doorbell ring over the noise of the Christmas party going on. Holley opened the door.

"Mom!" Violet exclaimed, embracing her mother with a sort of hug with her tires.

"Violet! It's so good to see you! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well, I haven't seen you for two years! I missed you!"

The two women were silent as they recalled the reason why they had met two years ago.

"I know you still miss him. I do, too." Violet solemnly said.

"Yes... The funeral was awfully depressing... Well, come in! Come in! No use standing out there! Mater!" Holley called. "Mater, get over here!"

Mater drove over. "Violet!"

"Hi, Mater." Violet greeted her step-father. "Well dad-gum, you jist keep gitin' purtier and purtier!"

Violet blushed. "Thank you."

"So we done heard you followed in yur mom's tire treads! How's spy life?"

"Mater, I've been a desk agent for two months. I'm not that far into "spy life", as you put it."

"Whatever. Come on it! So how's Sid?"

"Not so good..." Violet said. "He's planning on retiring, soon."

"What?"

"Well, he says his job's not the same without Finn..."

They were quiet at the mention of Finn.

"Violet!" A young woman called.

"Tiffany!" Violet called, greeting her childhood friend.

"Violet, it's so good to see you! How's spy life?"

"It's great to see you too! And it's just fine! How's racing?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. My dad's been pestering me to follow in his tire treads for years! I'm so glad I finally decided to try it!"

"Of course, as the daughter of Lightning McQueen, you HAVE to carry on racing..."

Tiffany laughed. "Yes, I suppose. So, I'm going to take a wild guess, and say you're not just carrying on the Shiftwell spy legacy, are you?"

Violet looked grave. "No."

"Nobody wanted him to die. Nobody expected it."

"I know... But it was a horrible way to go. Absolutely horrible!"

"I'm sure that's how he would have prefered to Vi. With an explosion." Tiffany said, then noticed Lightning motioning for her to come over. "Whoops, got to go. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

...

After the party was over, Holley, Mater, and Violet all stood on the cliff. They were remembering...

"I miss him." Holley breathed.

"Ditto." Violet sadly said.

"Yeah..." Mater agreed.

"...I can still see the explosion..." Violet said, closing her eyes.

"So can I, Violet. That picture is going to be embedded into our minds forever... He was old. He didn't need an explosion to kill him..." Holley said. "He was old when you were fourteen. He was old when you were born. He was old the first time I met him, for goodness sakes." Holley said, chuckling.

"Yes, well..."

"He was seventy-nine, Violet."

"Still wasn't fair."

"It wasn't fair how you were brought into existence, yet I love you, and love that you're here."

"Fair enough."

"Merry Christmas, Finn." Mater said looking up at the sky. "We miss ya."

"Merry Christmas." Holley and Violet said in unison.

"Now," Mater said cheerfully, changing the subject. "Who wants to watch for Santa?"

Holley and Violet smiled, rolled their eyes, and followed Mater out into the night.


End file.
